


I'm Right Here

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Charlie x Louis [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Dad, louis is jewish, mentions of trauma, some nice paternal comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Amelia gets in trouble at school. Louis is not impressed.





	I'm Right Here

Louis closed the car door, locking it as he walked away and pulling his phone from his pocket. He had a few minutes to check his emails as he walked up to the school, and send a quick text to Charlie and let him know he would catch him up shortly. He strolled through the door, and walked up to the reception desk, putting his phone back in his pocket with a degree of reluctance and looking at the woman sat at the desk. “Hi, how can I help you?” the woman asked, clearly disinterested. Louis couldn’t blame her. “Yeah, I'm here for Amelia.” The woman nodded “She’s in with the principle, would you like me to show you?” Louis gave a sigh and shook his head “No, I’ve been there enough.”

 

Louis walked to the principal’s office and raised a brow; Amelia was sat outside, hugging her knees and playing with the sleeves of her oversized blazer (she had insisted on getting a size up) He walked over to her and sat down on his knees in front of her “I thought you were supposed to be in there?” he queried, keeping his tone light and watching her hands fiddle. She gave a loose shrug, and looked at him with pale eyes. “Not gonna talk to me?” Amelia gave a sad sniff and opened her arms out, sleeves flopping over her hands. Louis opened his own and let her fall into them, giving her a reassuring squeeze and running one hand through her mouse blonde hair. She really didn’t look like either of them, but it had never particularly bothered louis- it wasn’t like it was surprising that she wasn’t biologically there's. “You’re alright, you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to guess?” Amelia gave another sniff- safely nuzzled into his arm. “she scares me” She provided, voice muffled by her father’s arm. Louis raised a brow, pulling himself half away from the hug but keeping his arms around her “Who scares you?” Amelia pointed to the principal’s office, which filled him with yet more confusion. They had spent an age finding a school with a strong ratio of male staff, which wasn’t as easy as you’d think and that had included their principle. Louis stood himself up, taking Amelia with him as he did so and adjusting her so he could carry her. She had grown since they had got her, of course but she was still tiny for her age; a result of a painful upbringing that louis tried his hardest not to think about. That was difficult to do however, when her crippling fear of pretty much any female left him in situations like this. Louis knocked on the principles door, and gave Amelia a kiss on her forehead “I’m right here okay?” Amelia nodded at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

The door eventually opened, and he was greeted by a woman he didn’t recognise, wearing a dress she didn’t have the figure for. “Hello? Ah, you must be Amelia’s father.” She stated, registering the child in his arms- who was clinging much tighter than necessary. “Yes, and you are?” The woman looked vaguely offended by this “Miss Henon. The principle, I don’t believe we’ve met.” She stepped back, granting Louis entrance to the room “Do come in.” Louis resisted the urge to scowl, and walked into the office, taking a seat and shifting Amelia so she was sat on his lap. Amelia kept her arms firmly around him- and louis held her to him to reassure her as much as he could. “I was under the impression a man was in charge.” Miss Henon did not seem impressed by this statement. “I have taken over from the previous principle, but I assure you Mr. Ross that I am just as capable as any man.” Louis was unimpressed “Bauman, and I’m sure you are, but you’re also scaring my daughter so I don’t really care how good you are at signing forms. Tell me why I was called in so I can leave and fix the damage you are doing to her.” The principle looked down at her desk, lifting the paper from it and holding it up at an angle in front of herself “Well, according to her teacher we had a guest in today to talk to the class about world war 2 and she reacted very inappropriately.” Louis raised a brow at her- Amelia wasn’t one for shouting out in class, or from what he’d heard from teachers, talking at all. “How did she react?” The principle put the papers down, leaning on the desk and steeping her fingers. Louis had seen this tactic many times, it didn’t work on him. He invented that tactic, got bored of it and found a better one 10 years ago. “I understand that children find our guests engaging and do sometimes get carried away, but she refused to take part and accused them of being a murderer.” Louis raised his brow- he found himself doing that a lot today “Refused to take part in what?” The principle looked at him with steely eyes, he had a feeling it was an attempt to be intimidating. “They had a roleplay activity and she was asked to be a soldier.” Louis gave a small nod, and stood himself up, putting Amelia down with a little resistance “Can you wait outside for me for a second?” Louis produced his phone from his pocket and handed it to Amelia- who took it with a small nod before making her way out- keeping an eye on Miss Henon. Once she had exited the room Louis walked over to the desk, and rested his hands on it, leaning over it. “Listen to me you conceited cow. You terrify my daughter, so I was already half way to hating you, you know its common curtsey to let parents know when the person running the school they send their kids to changes. There is no way in hell it isn’t on record that she’s scared of women so why the fuck you think it’s okay to leave her outside your office after clearly terrifying her is beyond me. Maybe you’re just bad at your job, who knows. As for her refusal to take part- you asked a kid who regularly goes to a synagogue to play a Nazi. Figure it out. Some cultural fucking sensitivity would go a long way, I would have reacted the same way if someone asked me to pretend to be someone who murdered billions of my people. I'm going to take her home now, and spend the next two hours trying to make her feel better because I'm willing to bet she’s convinced she’s in trouble because someone who’s already scary- that’s you, again by the way- has shouted at her. And don’t tell me you didn’t, because the fact that you assume I'm sexist because I wanted a man looking after a child with a crippling phobia of women says it all to me. You lack compassion, empathy and any real tact. Your out of date intimidation tactics don’t work on me- I'm a gay Jew who runs their own company, I eat people like you for breakfast and I guarantee I’ve faced far more shit than you have in your cushy little female dominated primary school teaching ‘career’.” Louis stood himself up, walking to the door and holding the handle “By the way, your dress- it isn’t working.”


End file.
